fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Dogeman
Legendary Dogeman is a doggo from Universe 1602. Appearance True to his name, the Legendary Dogeman resembles a combination between Doge and the Legendary Wolfman. History Origins Dogeman's memetic origins were fairly innocent, like many Meme Kaiju of his time. Originally he was simply the dog of a Japanese teacher. A photograph of him was taken and people thought it was cute, as was common for images of dogs (or cats) at the time. As a result, the dog was exposed to Meme Energy. Over time, the energy mutated him into a gigantic humanoid creature, and granted him rudimentary intelligence, comparable to a human's, but with more limited speech and somewhat strange patterns. At first, Dogeman was unsure of what to do with his own existence. As a result, he wandered around the world for several years. As a result, every Bigfoot sighting in Universe 1602 was actually this creature, unbeknownst to most of humanity for several years. However, as "Bigfoot" fell into mere legend, and then eventually memes, someone decided to photoshop the head of the older Doge meme onto the head of a supposed Bigfoot sighting. This caused everyone to realize the true identity of "Bigfoot", and thus the Legendary Dogeman was exposed as existing. Surprised to be so well-received, Dogeman came into public and embraced his new status as a sort of celebrity. At a speech he once said "Very thankful. Much happy." Ultimately however, his fifteen minutes of fame would fade, just like with most Meme Kaiju. This sent Dogeman into a depression, which he only got out of once some fellow Meme Kaiju reached out to him, particularly one by the name of Pepezilla. Pepezilla apparently had some kind of plan, one that interested Dogeman. If this was his chance to get back into the public eye, he was going to take it..... Council of Creators The Legendary Dogeman is set to appear in this series alongside the majority of other meme kaiju on the wiki as part of an arc in Season 5 centering around them. Abilities * Strength: The Legendary Dogeman is notably strong, even for a creature of his size, able to hold his own against Godzilla-like creatures. * Cuteness: Yes * Shapeshifting: The Legendary Dogeman has limited shapeshifting abilities. He can transform into a Twinkie, as well as a dog with the face of Nicholas Cage. * Intelligence: The Legendary Dogeman has intelligence somewhat comparable to humans. He appears to be equal in everything but speech abilities, due to speaking in an odd pattern mirrored in his memes. * Meme Energy Absorption: As a meme kaiju, the Legendary Dogeman is capable of absorbing Meme Energy to become larger and stronger. Trivia * Obviously this Kaiju is based on the Doge meme * This is not the same entity as the Doge that was killed by Illuminati while fighting alongside T-Rex, since he does not hail from Universe 986. Category:Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Universe 1602 Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Canine kaiju